When girls go crazy
by Shippo Look Alike Iori
Summary: Just what it says, but two weird twists!
1. Begin

Takato: This note said to come to house 555 on 5th street. Takato bumps into an unfamiliar person

Takato: excuse me, whats your name?

Kyosuke: My name is Kyosuke.

Takato: look another person comes this way.

Unknown: I am the human form of Spinal.

Takato: who the heck is that?

(With and irritated look on his face)Spinal: you mean to tell me, you never heard of KILLER INSTINCT?!

Takato: no.

Spinal: ignorant mortal.

Kyosuke: how many people have to be here?

Seto: So, you fools have gotten the same note I did.

Takato: and who might you be?

Seto: I am Seto Kaiba, of Kaiba corp.

Kyosuke: Here comes, a person with cat ears?

Takato: huh? what? (did my hat fall off?)

Inuyasha: Why are there so many people here?

Seto: thats what I wanna know.

Takato: Can we please just go in!

Seto: have it your way. The loud door creaks open.

Takato: Spooky.

Spinal: you don't know the meaning of it. All of a sudden, the lights flash on. A group of girls stand before our group of guys.

Sakura: We are the fighting girls; we are looking for great warriors to join our group.

Takato: aww, too bad, we are all guys, looks like you will have to find someone else.

Sakura: I realize that, and thats why, you will becoming girls today.

Seto: hah with this kind of technology, the only thing you can do is improperly disect a mouse.

Sakura: thats why we aren't using technology, we are using magic.

Seto: Don't make me laugh; I think I will, muhahahahahha!

Sakura: who will be first. Takato sinks to the back of the group of guys. Sakura: how about Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: the only way you can accomplish that, is by defeating me in battle, we all know that won't happen.

Sakura: it would have been easier just to surrender, and join my team, oh well. Inuyasha: WINDSCARE!

Sakura: psycho shield! Inuyasha was caught by surprise and vines came out of nowhere and trapped him.

Inuyasha: what?! Sakura walks up to inuyasha and prepares her spells. When Spinal comes up behind.

Spinal: Heh, leave him alone, you have your own problems. Sakura quickly back hands spinal and sends him spiraling to the ground.

Sakura: weak pathetic fool. Spinal gets up faster then he fell and grabs sakura and hurls her across the room.

Spinal: whos weak now. Sakura calls more vines to capture Spinal.

Spinal: cheap tricks won't work on me. Spinal cuts through Sakura's vines like butter.

Inuyasha: I could use a little help here!

Sakura: PRISM OF SEVEN!

Kyosuke: what, theres seven of sakura, we are gonna need help! All of a sudden a 7 foot tall robot smashes right thought the roof.

Red Robo: release him at ounce.

Sakura: Takato, don't even try it, did I mention I know everything about you guys.

Red Robo/Takato: oh do you? Takato's robot transforms into a giant cannon and fires a big missile heading right for sakura.

The original Sakura: ARE YOU CRAZY?!!


	2. A giant blast, goin for the baddy, what ...

Sakura backs up to the wall in fear, the enormous blast barely misses her, but still destroys the biggest wall of the building.

Red Robo: good going smart one.

Takato: You're the one that aimed!

Walking in Shadow says: Stop your bikkering.

Seto: and who might you be, another fool to look after?

Shadow: Iam the great shadow.(striking a pose.)

Takato:... (who is this fool?)

Sakura: .....uhhhh..my head, uh oh.

Seto: shes up.

Sakura notices her clones have died.

Sakura: Whats that over there! Sakura points in a random direction. Everyone looks in direction of her finger, and sakura takes off in a dash to her clones. Just then Nyan jumps down with her guiter and smashes the lights out of sakura.

Nyan: Hi takoom.

Takato: uughh.

Sakura flies into the wall, and becomes knocked out again.

Takato: what are you doing here?!

Nyan: You're my guardian, remember? So I will look out for you. The seven Sakuras eventually get up, battered and bruised they prepare for battle. Sakura: ready girls?

Inuyasha: iam still up here.

Seto: ill put my technology to good use, duel launch! Summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Sakura: OH MY GOD! That dragon is huge....

Seto: muhahahahhaha! Blue eyes, white lightning!

Sakura: this maybe the end girls..., my dream will never happen.... Sakura readies her self for death, after about 2 minutes, she looks up too find everyone gone.

Meanwhile

Seto: Keep running, she won't find us!

Takato: too bad that dragon wasn't real.

Seto: well he is real to me, for he is my idol, and hero.

Seto: well that was shmolty. Sakura flies up into the sky and starts chasin the gang.

Meanwhile down below sakura. Chris Helphrage is looking up sakura's skirt. Chris: this is fun, drool runs down his chin and shirt. Sakura quickly notices this and covers herself and blushes. Sakura quickly murders chris while chris drools and screams bloody murder. After taking two minutes of time and 1 casualty, sakura catches up with our gang.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha: where did everyone go, CAUSE IAM STILL UP HERE!

Back to the chase

Takato: ever notice sakura can easily catch up with us, but never really catches us?

Seto: shut up and run!

Kyosuke: there is a school up ahead, lets take refuge there!

Takato: (hmm that's my school, any luck, they'll blow it up.)


	3. Going to school? already!

Some miraculously way, our gang ends up in the school's gym.

Sakura: you will end up on my team!

Spinal: will you go away! All of a sudden, a giant blade stabs through the wall.

Sakura: does that happen everyday?

Takato: sometimes.

Sakura: wow, I want to go to this school.

Red robo: I haven't said anything in like one thousand words.

Seto: you just did.

Red Robo: damn, you're right, I wasted it, NOOOOOO!!!!

Seto: ok, now that the dumb robot has had his episode, moving on. Then out of the blue, the giant blade makes a hole and Inuyasha comes in.

Inuyasha: HAH! You will not catch me by surprise this time! Then a couple of vines snag up Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: oh my god, I can't get a break today! Sakura:(these people are annoying, I know) prism of seven!

Takato: not this again. All seven Sakuras: vineage! Then vines come up and capture all our gang members.

Sakura: alright! Now you all will become girls and join me!

All of a sudden Vegeta walks in, Sakura, dazed just stares at him.

Vegeta: I know your here Kakorat!

Goku walks out from behind the bleachers: Aww man you guys told him didn't you?

Inuyasha: Don't just stand there!

Goku: ok, bye, Vegeta and Goku blast a hole in the ceiling and fly away

Inuyasha:......, Sakura continues her business

Sakura: 1...2...3...4...5...HUH?! Theres supposed to be six! A figure holding a gun points at Sakura from behind a wall.

Figure: whispering to himself, hmmm, got to get it right! Then he fires, with a loud bang, he hits one of the sakuras right in the head, instantly killing her. The bang of the gun could have been heard echoing 2 minutes later after being shot.

Figure: one down, now 6 to go. Sakura sees the figure and sees who it is, Heero the sixth person she gave a note to. Sakura takes out a whip and whips Heero's hand so that he shot the ceiling instead.

Sakura: That was not a good idea.

Another Sakura: why not?

Sakura: this school was currently abandoned and became a lab, now look! A chemical is dropping! The chemical that dropped smashes into the floor, instantly sending red smoke into the air. After the smoke completely covered the auditorium, Sakura looks down at her hands to find they have turned into yellow paws! Then she looks up and gasps!


	4. heres a twist for ya!

Sakura: How could I have let this happen...

Takato still having his eyes closed and not seen what happened: what are you moping about?

Sakura: open your eyes, dimwit.

Takato opens his eyes and looks around, holy st! We have been turned into...iam not even gonna say it...

Sakura sniffles: into pikachus

Kyosuke: What the hell is a piachu?

Sakura: pikachu, and it's on another show. Inuyasha is small enough to squeeze through the vines.

Inuyasha: hah now I will use tetsiga to destroy you. Inuyasha tries to pull his sword out, but only manages to drop the whole thing on the floor.

Inuyasha: woah, I can't even hold my sword. Meanwhile Heero is having difficulty holding his gun; the smoke did the same to him. Heero comes out of his hiding place. Red Robo stomps in.

Red Robo: This place stinks, iam going home, good luck Takato. Red Robo flies off in a hurry.

Takato: some friend he is.

Seto: what now?

Sakura: you will join my team! After four hours of non-stop fighting.

Sakura: huff huff, can't breathe...

Inuyasha: none of us can move!

Takato: I didn't do anything this whole time, and I can't move either!

Familiar voice: Great job drozy! Now all the fighting pikachus will be mine, hahaha, yeah! Ash comes flying into the room.

Ash: Go poke ball! Ash captures Kyosuke.

Ash: one caught.

Seto: ahhhh, go away kid!

Ash: OMFG, It just talked to me!

Seto: yeah now let me go or suffer bruises!

Ash: WOW, a pikachu that threats people, gotta have one! Go poke ball! Ash captures Seto. The poke ball that held seto is teleported else where. The hologram that seto created of blue eyes stomps in.

Ash: WOW, what kind of Pokemon is that? And why isn't it affected by drowsy?

Takato: ah hah, that's what you're doing! Blue eyes attack drowsy!

Ash: WOW, ANOTHER ONE TALKED! Blue eyes turns to drowsy. Sakura: Drowsy looks a little scared. Blue eyes charges white lightning. Then drowsy turns and runs for its pathetic life.

Takato: cancel attack. Blue eyes lowers his attack. Out of nowhere.

Professor Oak: How interesting, A large dragon Pokemon that takes orders from a dimwit pikachu.

Takato's thoughts: hey iam a pikachu right? I wonder.

Takato: THUNDER SHOCK! A tiny streak of electricity comes out and stings professor oak's leg.

Professor Oak: Ow you stupid rat! Professor Oak kicks Takato in the head. Sakura: No one kicks my future team mates! Sakura jumps up and bites Professor Oak's arm. Professor Oak runs around the gym screaming like a little girl.

Professor Oak: ewwww, get it off me, get it off me! After 2 minutes of running around with flailing arms, he finally got Sakura's clenched teeth off of his arm.

Ash: why were you so scared of the girl pikachu when you acted so brave towards the boy pikachu?

Professor Oak: cause girls are icky.

Ash: oh.

Ash: umm where did the pikachus all go?

Professor Oak: You know what, I don't know.

Ash: you look over there, and I'll look over here.

Professor Oak: ok. After 3 hours of looking

Ash: I think they would be gone by now.

Professor Oak: what about down in the bomb shelter? It seems likely cause the door is open and I here talking down there, and I see yellow fur next to the door.

Ash: you maybe right! Ash throws a poke ball down in the bomb shelter; it comes back with Spinal in it.

Ash: I got one, I got one!

Professor Oak: good, now send your pikachu down there to lure the others out.

Ash: good idea. DUM DUM DUMMMMMM


	5. The End

Takato: I think we will be safe here.

Heero: I don't like this, I can't hold me gun.

Takato: alright we have to think of a plan to get outa here.

Sakura: yeah, if you guys help me outa here I'll not try to turn you into girls and join my team.

Takato: thanks but it's a little late for that.

Kyosuke: WHAT WILL WE DO!

Takato: poor seto and spinal...

Inuyasha: wait, theres an extra member here.

Sakura: WHERE?!

Inuyasha: State your name.

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu.

Inuyasha: taa, a spy.

Pikachu: pika pika pi pika pikachu!

Ash: Pikachu said we throw them to the right, right, middle, left, and middle/left.

Professor Oak: ok.

Ash: poke balls go! No one was captured but two.

Inuyasha: whos still here?!

Sakura: present.

Takato: here.

Heero: still here.

Sakura: kyosuke...

Heero: they must've gotten there own pikachu!

Sakura: Yeah, I don't see it, Hey your ears Inuyasha, they are silver. Inuyasha: you just noticed?

Sakura:...

Ash: we got 2 of em.

Professor Oak: that's good.

Sakura: (bursts into tears) What are we going to do?!

Takato: Hmmm, I noticed when I tried thunder shock it didn't hurt him too much, but if we all try it together we can shock him good!

Sakura:(starting to cheer up) That might work...

Inuyasha: ok, let's try. Ash comes flying through the door to the shelter, landing on his back.

Takato: err, will you leave us alone?

Ash: Why? I have talking pikachus, do you know how rich I will become? Takato: you have a point, but we do have feelings ya know.

Ash: So?

Inuyasha: fine you don't care about us, we don't care about you! Ash starts cleaning his ears in a conceited way.

Inuyasha/Sakura?Heero/Takato:THUNDER SHOCK!

Ash: huh? Ash gets so pumped with electricity he goes sailing into the wall. Takato's eyes go wide with amazement. Ash promptly dies where he lands. Sakura: Let's get outa here! After a long journey home. They all say their goodbyes and return to their own shows. The end


	6. But what happens to them?

After the story ends.  
  
Kyosuke: Was forced to become a pokemon for beginner trainers.

Takato: he and Sakura fell in love and had pichus, and lived happily ever after.

Spinal: Was going to become a pokemon for new trainers, but when he was assigned, he killed his trainer and ran away, after that no one knows what happened.

Seto: was given the option of returning home, which he did: this is what happened when he got home.

Mokuba: Hi little Seto

Seto: not now.

Mokuba: remember that dress you always used to force me to wear?

Seto: yeah.

Mokuba: look, its right here in my hand, muhahahahaha! Mokuba made seto wear the dress for 2 hours straight, until seto figured out how to electrocute his brother, then he was the king of the house again.

Inuyasha: returned home too, only to have Shippo and Kagome laugh at him, he liked the electrocute thingy too.

Red Robo: felt stupid for leaving the way he did, Takato electrocuted him too.

Heero: suddenly disappeared, funny, his gun disappeared too. Shortly after Professor Oak went missing. 5 days later Professor Oak was found dead in the Mississippi river, he was shot in the head and had severe burns all over. his


End file.
